A Reunion To Remember
by Rainbow Awesome Dash
Summary: Seventeen years after the Great War, there is a reunion for the students who were in their final year during the battle. After disappearing for 17 years, will Hermione be able to hide her secrets from her friends? Dramione Could pass a K but rated T because I'm cautious


Please enjoy!

Hermione smoothed down her elegant green dress. The emerald silk clung to her desirable body and a green snake charm hung around her neck thanks to a silver chain. Her hair was done in a similar fashion to how she had worn it at the Yuel Ball except she seemed more...elegant, if that was possible and she seemed far more dignified. Slowing her heart to the steady clicks of her designer heels, Mrs Hermione Malfoy spun around.

"If anyone of you mess around you are going straight home!" She snarled at her oldest children Scorpius, a 13 year old boy who was the spitting image of his father, temperament and all, with the only change being his absurd love of books...Her very oldest children were twin girls called Equuleus and Lynx, both had steely grey eyes and long platinum blonde hair with natural, controlled curls in.

The names may have sounded absurd to outsiders but each held meaning. A great tradition ran through the Malfoy's and that was that the children were named after constellations. However, the names held a greater meaning to them. Scorpius translates to 'the scorpion' and, even as a newborn, it was clear he would be taking after his father. The description of a scorpion seemed to fit Draco and his son and so the name Scorpius came to be.

Equuleus and Lynx both had a similar meaning, they were both constellations but they translated to 'the foal' and 'lynx'. Whilst this seems insignificant, the twins were born animaguses. When they were born, the nurses told them this and which form they would take. This influenced their names. Lynx, as you can guess, turns into a Lynx, an animal similar to a cat. Equuleus, she was very special, very special indeed. Equuleus turns into an Alicorn- a Pegasus with a unicorn horn. Alicorns are extremely rare and it is unheard of for an animagus alicorn. Naturally, a name meaning 'the foal' seemed to fit her perfectly.

Hermione shook her head of her thoughts and stared at her eldests. "Got that?"

"Yes mum!" They chorused with a sickly sweet, 'I'm an angel mum but wait till you turn your back' look.

Hermione silenced their snickers with a glare. They smirked. She smirked. "But what about me mummy?" Asked a tiny voice.

Hermione turned her now softened gaze to her youngest child, Lyra. Lyra was Hermione but with platinum hair. From looks to books, she had her in check. Being only 8 Lyra was too young to attend Hogwarts like her siblings but she was 'rather delighted' to be attending the reunion 17 years after the Great War. 17 years after Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy 'vanished'.

Sighing, Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until havoc rained on them. "Go have fun them." She said, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Turning her gaze to a near by window, Hermione was pleased with her look, no make up except a glittery lip gloss. Perfect. Natural was a lot better than smothered in make up. You might as well wear a mask!

Letting out a light chuckle, Hermione pushed open the grand doors to the great hall and walked gracefully down the steps. Heck, she might have been floating her movements were of such grace!

The room fell silent at the new comer. Whispers of "who's that?" "Don't recognise that Slytherin!" "I'd happily bed her!" "Who is she?!" Flew around the room. Hermione smirked, did she really look THAT different? No matter, she could have a tad of fun. Marrying a Slytherin does that to you.

"What is there something on my face?" Hermione asked with a voice like silk.

"Perhaps not...if that is not the case then I fail to see why everyone is staring!"

"Who are you?!" A braver ex-Gryffindor called out.

"Don't you recognise me?" She asked enjoy their anxiety for the answer to come to them.

"It's me, Hermione!"

The hall erupted as people yelled greetings from all houses. Five individuals rushed up to her. Ginny tackled her old best friend into a hug. "Ginny! I missed you dearest friend! And I see you married Harry? The matching gold wedding rings on your fingers seem to say so!" Ginny and Harry gaped at her.

"Still a nerd then!" Laughed Ron.

"Are you mocking me Weas-Ronald?!" She asked her voice dangerously low.

"N-no...just...just making a joke? Like old times?" He stuttered fearful of the cold anger and resentment in her normally warm eyes.

"Oh, ok! And Luna, you and Neville finally married!"

The five stared in shock at her change of mood.

"Do any of you have kids? And Ronald, are you with anyone?"

"Harry and I have two! James Sirius Potter who is our eldest, and our other child Albus Severus Potter! Little devils, the both of them!"

Hermione beamed at her, "it is such a shame for I have missed such a lot of your lives. We used to be so close..."

"To answer your question Hermione, no, I'm not with anyone."

"Whoever not Ronald? One thought that you would have been married by now!"

"I loved someone...but they vanished..."

"How very melancholy! Who was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"You."

Hermione stared at him, keeping her face blank. Her emotions weren't for show at this moment. How to tell him...she was married!

Harry coughed. "Anyway...what have you been up to after you vanished?"

Before Hermione could answer, she was saved and disgraced At the same time. The doors were slammed open so they banged against the walls and a large, platinum alicorn stood there with her long, wavy mane billowing out behind her. Her steely greys eyes scanned the room until they rested on her father. She smirked inwardly at his expression.

From beneath the alicorn's large wings leapt a Lynx. Gasps were heard around the room as the took in the rare animal and the rare coated, platinum, Lynx. With a satisfied snort, the alicorn trotted into the great hall and...strutted? Yes, strutted over to the Slytherin table next to her father. She then promptly turned back into her normal form.

More gasps were heard around the room. "EQUULEUS AND LYNX WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!"

"Nothing dad...are we going home? Mum said if we misbehaved we would go home!"

Draco pinched his nose.

"Looks girls-"

"But that would mean you would have to leave your friends as would mum! Scorpius and Lyra would have to miss it as well! What a shame that would be..."

Both girls smirked and high fived whilst the Wizards and witches in the hall watched with a shocked interest.

"Lucky for Lyra, Scorpius- although I suspect he was in on this- your mother and myself, your grandparents are free and I can easily apparrate you over to the manor!" Now Draco smirked.

His identical twin daughters glared at him. "What are you looking at!" They screeched at the on lookers.

Laughter echoed across the hall and people returned to their conversations.

"Can you believe someone slept with Malfoy?! And not just once!"

"Really Ronald, it is rather juvenile to still hold a grudge against him. After all, we are no longer children anymore!"

"Still, those twins! They're worse than ours Gin!"

Ginny nodded "I know, Malfoy and his 'wife' must be aweful parents if their oldest children behave in such away!"

Hermione clenched her jaw as they insulted HER and HER HUSBAND'S parenting skills.

"Now now people, we must never jump to conclusions. I am sure their parents are good parents, after all, Fred and George used to mess around a lot but it didn't make Mr and Mrs Weasley bad parents!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny began talking together in hushed voices. They threw glances at Hermione whilst doing so. Deciding on something, they turned to face her.

"Something's not right with you 'Mione" said Harry.

"You've changed...a lot..." Growled Ron.

"Dearest me, it appear one forgot to tell you that people change over time! Years one though it was obvious I would have changed!"

Ginny snorted trying to stifle her laughter at her brother's expense. Composing herself in a serious manner once again, Ginny spoke.

"You vanish for 17 years. Show up at the reunion in a dress that probably cost 50 thousand galleons, designer shoes and looking like the Slytherin Princess. You speak as if you were one of the upper class and act posh and fancy! See, change!"

Hermione sighed before turning her hair to look at them. Time to come clean. Tell them the absolute and complete tru-

BANG! CRASH!

"OOf!" Yelled a voice.

"James Sirius Potter!"

Snickering.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

In the silence two loud gulps were heard.

Appearing from under a smashed table, the Potter boys began fumbling with excuses until they found a brilliant distraction.

"We made some new friends!" They blurted out.

Searching through the crowd, the boys beckoned them to the front. When the three children arrived, Ginny shrieked. "Malfoys?!"

"Well that is rather rude don't you think? I for one feel that people shouldn't be judged on their family. Be them a high class Malfoy or a...weasel...or a famous Potty! I mean Potter!" A small 8 year old yelled as she stumbled into the arms of her siblings.

Everyone gaped. These Malfoy children looked like someone strangely familiar. No one, apart from the Slytherins who were close friends with Draco and his wife, could quite out their finger on who it was.

"my mummy and daddy are amazing parents and they would let us be friends with who we want! We should be allowed to choose our friends! Not our parents!" All the children at the reunion cheered whilst the adults muttered.

"Now now little...erm..."

"Lyra Malfoy"

"Lyra, maybe you should go ask your parents before making big bold statements like that!" Ginny have smiled half scowled.

"Hmmmm... Mum says to let ourselves be known and Dad says to be a true Slytherin and not to become people like...like...like...w...w..w..Weasel King, Weaselette and Potty!" She beamed clapping her hands.

Ginny's face darkened. Don't hit her. She doesn't know what she did. Hit Draco. Hit Draco. hit Draco. Hit-

"DRACO MALFOY!" Screamed Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR CHILDREN THAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS?!"

A collection of 'oohs' and 'busted' went around the room. Draco V.S. Hermione was always entertaining.

As Harry, Giiny and Ron, steeped away from Hermione allowing her access to avada Malfoy, which, in their opinion, was a great idea. "Get him Hermione!" Growled Ron.

As Hermione was revealed, to the children, a small, happy voice squealed in excitement "Mummy!"

The entire room gasped before falling into a deathly silence as Lyra leapt into her arms. The little girl began squealing again in excitement "Equuleus, Lynx, Scorpius and Daddy have all been very naughty Mummy! They have gone far over the line!" "Are you going to punish them mummy?" She giggled.

Everyone stared in shock as the situation began to unravel before their eyes.

"Mum, we- we are sorry! Honest! It...it...it...was dad!"

Scorpius and Lynx nodded quickly.

"Yeah...he...he...he...told us we had to make an impression so..."

"We could be in Slytherin!" Finished Scorpius.

Hermione face palmed. It would be her children. Always was. Always would be.

"DRACO!" She screamed knowing that part of their children's excuse was true.

Draco gulped. "Look love, Lyra is lying! And why would I tell the kids to make an impression for Slytherin?!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe I might have mentioned some of the things Lyra said I did...and maybe I told them to make a good impression?"

"Hmph. That's what I thought!"

There was silence. Then what they had just revealed dawned on them as questions and remarks threatened to drown them.

"You married Malfoy?!" Snarled Ron in white fury.

Clearing her mind Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yes."


End file.
